


it could only mean you

by volleybird



Series: Haikyuu soulmate connected verse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Singer Oikawa, Soulmates, side bokuakka, side daisuga, side kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleybird/pseuds/volleybird
Summary: Soulmates exist, in more ways than one. For Oikawa, he has known the song that will be playing when he meets his soulmate his entire life. Except for him, it's his own voice. He strives to release his own song, unable to capture it's exact feeling. He won't release it till its perfect.Iwaizumi's soulmate song still doesn't exist. He's pretty sure the singer is Oikawa Tooru, nicknamed 'Grand King' by his fans. So, he begrudgingly follows the singers life so he knows when the song will be released.And then in a short burst of energy, Oikawa releases the song.





	it could only mean you

Oikawa layed down on his bed, his eyes closed. He was humming a song, one that has been his own before he could walk. It ran through his veins and weaseled its influence to his other songs. The song couldn't be blamed though, it had been what gave Oikawa the confidence to become a singer. This song was his soulmate song. 

 

Somewhere, someone was hearing the same music. That person would meet Oikawa when that song played, but Oikawa wasn't ready to release anything yet. Despite the annoyance of his manager, he refused to send such a private thing into the world unless it perfectly captured what was in his own head. 

 

"Oikawa?" Kuroo Tetsuro stuck his head into Oikawa's room. Oikawa gestured for him to come in, and Kuroo flopped down along side Oikawa. 

 

"I am so close. In my head- it makes perfect sense. All the parts flow together perfectly. When I try to make it real life it isn't fitting together? What am I going to do? If I can't make this song then I'll never meet my soulmate."

 

Kuroo was eyeing his pointer finger, an action to anyone that didn't know him would find weird, but to anyone who did would seem normal. He had found his soulmate, when his soulmate- a younger man named Kenma- had turned 16. A thin red line had linked the two of them that only they could see. "What if, please don't smack me, this is the universe's way of saying you're not ready to make that song yet?"

 

Oikawa groaned, because he had thought of that. Had this not been  _the_ song he waited his entire life to make, he might have scrapped it. Soulmates really complicated things. But, he smiled. Anytime he saw pictures of couples who had meet to one of his songs he was so happy, and he remembered the faces of all of them. He had a place in their lives. His soulmate probably thought nothing of having one of his songs, just that he'd meet someone to a song not about him. Oikawa had around a million fans, and one of them had the same song he had in his head. 

 

"Oikawa?" He rolled over to look at Kuroo. "You said the music became more specific a month ago, and since then you've forgotten about the rest of your songs. Take a break from focusing on one, will you?"

 

"Easy for you to say."

 

Kuroo flung a pillow onto Oikawa. "Bro, you know how much I hated that I didn't have a soulmate identifier? Then again when I didn't get one when I was 16?"

 

"Yea but then it showed up on Kenma's birthday. It was fine."

 

"We should go party somewhere. Get your head off things. How about to Karasuno? Suga's hosting an exclusive night- just celebrities."

 

"And Daichi, probably." 

 

Kuroo snickered. "Someone has to bartend." 

 

Oikawa had met Suga a few years ago, and they bonded over the fact that they both had soulmate songs in their heads. Suga mentioned that the song was one of Oikawa's future songs, and then refused to tell him a single lyric. Six months after that, he released  _Rise._ Suga had called him immediately and told him that  _this is it!! Oikawa this is exactly what is in my head!! im going to meet him!!_ Then there was a party that Daichi bartended. Suga had heard _Rise_ begin to play, and made his way to the bar where he met the bartender. 

 

"Having it be someone else's song is so much easier. Why does it have to be my own? I have to recreate something flawlessly!"

 

Kuroo stood up and shook his head. "I'm taking you to that party tonight- be ready by 7."

 

Oikawa groaned. But he was ready.

 

\--------

"Hajime!!" Suga called out. He missed his old roommate.

 

"Yea Suga?"

 

"Daichi and I are hosting an exclusive night at Karasuno, but on the low. Want to come?"

 

"I'm not an exclusive celebrity, Suga."

 

"Neither is Daichi!"

 

"Daichi makes all of your drinks though. I'm a cop."

 

"Come in uniform?"

 

"You know damn well I'm not going to do that."

 

Suga sighed. "Kuroo said he will drag Oikawa there! You could tell him about your soulmate song."

 

"I don't think he wants that pressure. Didn't he freak out when you told him about  _Rise_?"

 

"Yea, I guess. Anyhoo, lets talk later! Bye!" Daichi glanced over at him, his eyebrow raised in question. Suga shook his head. "I can't wait till Oikawa makes that song and I have excuses to drag Iwaizumi places."

 

Back at Iwaizumi's place, Iwaizumi is face down on his bed, running through the song in his head. The melodies with the instrumental always amaze him, and he's confident it will be the best song Oikawa Tooru ever releases, if that ass can get around to making it. 

 

\------

Oikawa decided to chill out in a booth for most of the night, just watching people dance. A notebook is set in front of him, his mind searching the mesh of sweaty bodies for inspiration. 

 

"Bro!" His silence is ruined. Bokuto slides into the booth, a man Oikawa doesn't recognize in tow. "Have you met Akaashi yet?" Oh. his soulmate. Akaashi has the decency to look a bit sorry for disrupting Oikawa, but Bokuto quickly eased any tension. "We both have horned owl tattoos!"

 

Bokuto's soulmate identifier was that he had a moving owl tattoo, and the owl always seem so calm and collected in comparison to the person it lived on. It reflected Akaashi, he supposed. "Does that mean Akaashi's owl is an idiot?"

 

Akaashi nodded, but to Bokuto's dismay. He held out his arm, where the owl was flapping around. "It flies around, making it really difficult to make good impressions when there's an owl moving around on my face." 

 

Oikawa smiled. "It fits you guys."

 

Bokuto grins happily. "Akaashi is an artist! He's really good!"

 

Akaashi blushes. "Bo-"

 

"Show him your latest!"

 

Akaashi pulls out his phone, and turns it around for Oikawa to see. It is a patchwork image, and when he squints he can see different color schemes in each mini square, but the overall image is two eyes, one of Bokuto's and one of Akaashi's. "How did you make it?"

 

"Each square is a part of one of my past images, that when arranged made this patchwork image. It was in my head for so long, and something just clicked, I guess."

 

Oikawa tilted his head. "Akaashi you're a genius!" He stood up and scrambled out of the booth, where was Kuroo? He had to get home, had to see

 

"Oikawa!" It was Suga who called out, but he had Kuroo in tow. "Give me a lyric from your soulmate song."  
  


Oikawa didn't even hesitate before responding "For me it could only mean you."

 

Suga's mouth opened. "Oikawa I know who your soulmate is! My-"

 

Oikawa held up a hand to shush him. "I know what to do. I figured out how to make this song- Kuroo take me the fuck home."

 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Bye, Suga."

 

Suga waved them off before hurrying over to Daichi. "Babe Iwaizumi's song and Oikawa's is the same It's the same!"

 

\-----

Oikawa sat in his studio chair, looking at all the past songs he's ever released. Each song can be opened into dozens of mini songs, just the base or guitar line.

 

The beat from  _Rise,_ the guitar from  _Make me,_ the drumline from _AJ_ , the piano from  _For my friends,_ the flute from  _Giant,_ the violins from  _Ace._ Subconsciously he knew he incorporated bits from his soulmate song into each of these. He copied each part into a new song file, and pushed play.

 

When just listening to the song in his head he would focus to much on getting each part the exact same way it was in his head. That wasn't the way. _Yes._ Each part felt right. Oikawa closed his eyes and laid his head back. This was it. This was his soulmate song, the only thing missing was his voice.

 

"Bro this actually sounds good?" Kuroo said, drawing Oikawa's attention. He had been sat in the corner, apparently.

 

Oikawa turned to him, his eyes watering. He spent his entire life waiting to make this song, the one that would make his life change. And now, he was so close. He stood up to stand by the recording mic, and Kuroo pushed a button to ready the machine. Oikawa restarted the instrumentals, and closed his eyes. The words had been running in his veins before he knew what they meant.

 

_Do you hear this song like I do?_

_Everyone will hear this differently_

_But for me it could only mean you_

 

Kuroo was watching him with amazement in his eyes-sure Oikawa had released solemn type songs before- but never like this. This song was Oikawa pouring his entire heart out, and when they listened to it back Kuroo felt as if he had been hearing this song his entire life. "Bro. Is this it?"

 

Oikawa let out a breath that he had been waiting to let out since he first sang. A quick call to his manager and he was good to post the song, which he called  _Do you?_ Sure it was nearing sunrise, but Oikawa put it on his youtube channel and then Tweeted out an explanation

 

**Oikawa Tooru**

_@oikawatooru_

As many of you know, I am fascinated with soulmate songs. As many of you don't know- this is the song that's been in my head. Hope you enjoy.

 

\------

Iwaizumi was not expecting to hear his soulmate song on the radio the next day. So much so that he almost crashed his car into a tree. 

 

"Ushi, what do you think about this song?"

 

"Well, Tendu, It definitely is more adult than anything the  _grand king_ has put out prior."

 

Iwaizumi wasn't quite sure how to breathe. This song was real, and now people could hear it. He texted Suga.

\------

iwa: Oikawa released the song. do you?

suga: ;)

\------

"Tooru!! Party tonight! Maybe you'll meet the soulmate!"

 

Bokuto was being very unhelpful. He had on a tank top, and his owl mark was sitting calmly on his shoulder. " _Do you?_ isn't what I'd call a party song."

 

"Daichi said he'd loop it in the bathroom," Suga offered. Oikawa groaned.

 

"Hell no. I'm going to get a coffee."

 

Oikawa went into his own room for his glasses and his disguise clothes. Sure, it wouldn't work with die hard fans but he would never wear khaki shorts (he had tweeted that, at somepoint,) and since then when he wore glasses and these shorts people wouldn't notice him at all. Clark Kent knew what was up.

 

When he stepped back in the foyer, Suga frowned. "Who are you?"  
  


Oikawa flicked him in the shoulder and left.

 

There was a cafe he loved, called Aobe Johsai. It may or may not have been the reason he had a song called AJ. It was about a five minute walk from the house, and the workers there were awesome. He was pretty sure the cashiers- two dorks named Makki and Mattsun- knew damn well that he was Oikawa Tooru, but they pretended they didn't. Oikawa appreciated it. So he ordered his mint chocolate chip frappe and waited. 

 

"Drink for Jared?" Oikawa walked up and took the drink. On the cup was  _grand king :p._ He raised an eyebrow at the two cashiers who held up fingerguns and winked, respectively. Oikawa sighed and sat in his usual spot, his back to the wall. He sipped quietly while people came and went. Then, his song.

 

 _Do you?_ began softly, and he forced himself to relax. This song existed now, of course it would play in cafes now. He went back to people watching. The cafe was getting rather busy now.

  
A man walked in. Oikawa wondered. Was this it? The man ordered a bagel, then left. 

 

To his left, was another man already seated. Oikawa must have missed him coming in. The man's eyes were closed, and with a start Oikawa realized he was listening to the song playing over the speakers. He was listening to the song like it was his favorite, he listened to it like Oikawa had. Oikawa blinked and shook it off- there was no way. He focused on drinking his drink.

 

"Excuse me?" The man had looked over at Oikawa. "Are you Oikawa Tooru?"

 

Oikawa's heart hammered. "Maybe I am."

  
The man nodded. "That's cool. I knew Suga back in the day."

 

Suga hadn't mentioned having a hot friend. "Oh you knew Suga? How?"

 

"We used to be roommates."

 

Suga hadn't mentioned having a hot roommate. "That's cool."

 

"Want to know something?" Oikawa nodded. "This is my soulmate song, I think. I knew it'd be by you, so thanks for writing this."

 

Oikawa wasn't sure how to breathe. "This is my soulmate song too." 

 

The man frowned. "How do we know if we're soulmates and not just people with same soulmate song?"

 

Oikawa tilted his head. "I'll text Suga."

 

oikawa: hey how did you know it was Daichi and not someone else? cause u met other people to that song right

suga: Ye well first Daichi had same song, no one else had same song

suga: that would be pretty cruel to meet someone with same song but no way of knowing

suga: daichi said he wasn't able to remember each part of rise after meeting me, so i guess the song isn't as clear in your head anymore

suga: why???? who did you meet???

oikawa: i'll text you later, also f u for hiding ur hot ex roommate

 

"Suga said if you can't remember the song as well that's the main thing." 

 

The man's mouth opened. "Holy fuck, it is not as clear now. I don't really know how to describe it."

 

But Oikawa knew exactly how to describe it. "I spent my entire life memorizing that song so I could recreate it, and now I-" his voice trailed off. He regarded the man's face in front of him

 

"My name is Iwaizumi Hajime." 

 

"Iwaizumi Hajime," Oikawa repeated. "So you're my soulmate?"

 

Iwaizumi smirked. "Guess so."

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeet.  
> hope yall enjoyed this!


End file.
